Suya
by Cattonnis
Summary: Marvel no volvería a reclamar algo que no le pertenecía. Katniss Everdeen era suya, y de nadie más.


**Título**: Suya.  
Drama/Horror.  
**Rated**: T.  
Cato/Katniss.  
**Resumen**: Marvel no volvería a reclamar algo que no le pertenecía. Katniss Everdeen era suya, y de nadie más.

* * *

Estaba perdiendo el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Ver sus provisiones, o lo que restaba de ello, le carcomía. La sed de sangre aumentaba tanto que ni se asimilaba a la del comienzo de los Juegos. Ahora, realmente, quería matar como nunca lo había hecho. Quería hacer pagar al infeliz que se había atrevido a meterse con él. Porque haber quemado o desintegrado sus alimentos de esa manera era, definitivamente, querer vérselas con él.

Y entonces lo ve. El maldito niño que ya ni recuerda de qué Distrito es y, se suponía, era un genio con las bombas. Está temblando, asustado, con los ojos desorbitados y con la lanza deslizándose por sus dedos hasta caer al piso. Ve a toda la escena con miedo. Nadie le creería que no tenía la culpa. Cato se acerca a él. Y entonces, aunque se vuelve pálido y su corazón parece dejar de latir, puede retener las lágrimas. Clove no detiene a Cato, sabe lo que es meterse con él, lo ha visto, y además también quería asesinar a ese niño por el estúpido error que cometió. Marvel simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió inspeccionando el lugar, en busca de algo que sirva.

—¿Qué hiciste? —gruñe Cato. El suelo, y el mismo niño, parecen temblar con ese grito.

—Yo no, no, no hice, no yo —el niño se atraganta con sus propias palabras, y ni siquiera puede retroceder ante el enorme cuerpo del líder que se le acerca cual asesino.

—¡Quemaste mis provisiones, las hiciste volar en pedazos!

Clove se cruzó de brazos y puso el peso de su cuerpo en otro pie, el cual chocó con algo. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con una flecha. Las que Glimmer antes de morir tenía y las que, claramente, pertenecían a la rata del Distrito 12. Miró a Cato. No iba a decirle nada, iba a dejar que matara a ese niño idiota y luego le avisaría. Sonrió cuando su compañero de Distrito estuvo frente al niño, y, con un rápido movimiento, le torció el cuello sin mayor esfuerzo y el flácido cuerpo caía sobre la tierra.

—No queda nada —avisó Marvel, poniéndose entre Cato y Clove. Levantó una bolsa de galletas de agua que se desintegró con el viento al estar tan quemadas—, nos rompieron el culo.

Cato soportó a Marvel porque ya estaba tranquilo. O su sed de sangre había descendido unos cuántos niveles. Colocó sus manos en los bolillos de su sudadera y, cuando se propuso a pensar, Clove pateó algo que cayó hasta sus pies. Una flecha.

—Eso no se come —dijo Marvel, mirando a la más pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Distrito 12 —comentó ella, haciendo caso omiso al del Distrito 1.

—Everdeen —susurró Cato, con los dientes apretados.

Clove levantó las cejas al escuchar el apellido de la chica. Ella lo recordaba por poco, pero Cato no, se notaba que se lo sabía y muy bien. No le extrañó, había visto a Cato mirando varias veces a la rata de ese pobre Distrito, y no era para saber alguna debilidad en lo más mínimo. Clove, a pesar de tener apenas trece años, sabía lo que a Cato le sucedía, llegó a mirar más a esa rata que a Glimmer, que era mucho más guapa.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Marvel. Su rostro ya no estaba sonriente. Ahora parecía casi tan malévolo y sanguinario como el de los demás—. Siempre quise matarla.

Algo se despertó en Cato. Algo que lo obligó a acercarse hasta Marvel y agarrarlo de la solapa de su camisa. Un impulso tan fuerte de demanda y derecho que lo dejó sin habla a él mismo, casi por tanto tiempo como a Clove, que miraba la escena sorprendida, y Marvel, que no quería terminar muerto por lo que no profirió ni una palabra ni hizo algún movimiento.

—Es mía —informó, con un gruñido.

Su respiración volvió a la normalidad y empujó a Marvel hacia atrás. Aspiró con fuerza y sacó su espada. Iba a buscar una piedra y la iba a afilar demasiado... Para que, con sólo rozar, la carne se abriera... Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—Yo mataré a Katniss Everdeen —volvió a girar, Marvel aún estaba impactado y Clove se mantenía en guardia por si las dudas.

Sus compañeros asintieron al mismo tiempo, Marvel resentido y Clove sin pestañear. Cato levantó la espada y pasó su dedo sobre la superficie plana y brillante. La escena de Katniss suplicando a gritos y él no dándole piedad le sacó una sonrisa sanguinaria. Quería sentir la sangre caliente de La Chica de Fuego contra su rostro y manos, quería oler el miedo que cada poro de su cuerpo desprendiera en esos minutos.

—Es mía —se pasó la lengua por los labios—, la mataré a mí manera.

_Su manera_ no era nada linda. _A su manera_ era aún peor que todas las muertes que había protagonizado. No había comparación. Y en cuanto la había visto por primera vez, tan frágil y con esos ojos fríos, desinteresados, que intentaban ocultar un gran miedo, supo que él la iba a matar y _a_ _su manera_. Porque no hubo noche desde entonces que no había soñado con ver su lindo cuello siendo presionado por sus manos, o en las que la espada de Cato iba dejando pequeñas marcas en las mejillas sonrojadas de ellas. O en las que, por primera vez, ella no lo viera a él como una escoria, como alguien inferior, como algo que no era. Porque jamás aceptaría que una rata del Distrito 12 lo mirara con altivez, como él tenía que mirarla a ella.

Tampoco admitiría, ni para sí mismo, que cuando vio la grabación de las elecciones en el Distrito 12 ,y la vio salir desde el grupo de personas que no hizo nada por salvar a una niña y se dio de voluntaria, le pareció completamente admirable y valiente, pero había dicho que fue estúpida.

O la vez que fue el desfile y vio cómo las cámaras habían dejado de filmarlos a ellos para posarse sobre las ratas del Distrito más pobre. Jamás admitiría que le pareció atractiva, llamativa. Jamás diría que él también la había pensado como La Chica de Fuego, más aún por el brillo de sus ojos que su vestimenta.

Y las veces que estuvo en el entrenamiento sin hacer nada productivo, para luego aparecer con un once y lograr desencajar la cara de todos. Había sentido respeto y sorpresa. Y las inminentes ganas de poder quebrar cada hueso del enclenque, pero atractivo para su pesar, de su cuerpo.

Katniss Everdeen era del Distrito 12. Una rata. Una escoria. Alguien que debería morir primero en la Arena o hacerlo como el insecto que era. No era la persona con la que Cato no esperaba encontrarse en los Juegos del Hambre. Una persona que le quitara el foco de atención, los puntos más altos y, mucho menos, que se metiera con él de tal manera. Alguien que le trajera problemas... No esperó encontrarse con alguien así. Y, sin embargo, lo hizo. Y era una chica, ¡una chica!, del Distrito más pobre. ¡Era del Distrito 12! Su puño se cerró con fuerza y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Definitivamente, iba a matarla.

—Y que nadie intervenga.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: corto porque no tenía nada más que agregar y no quería hacer la escena más tediosa. Supongo que aún no estoy preparada para escribir una buena pelea entre estos dos personajes que tanto me gustan, pero cunado lo esté lo haré. Sólo quería mostrar algo más, algo que no tuviera romance en el medio. Bueno, en realidad sí lo tiene, pero está camuflado por capas y capas de odio. Ustedes me dirán si valió la pena, por lo menos un poco. ¡Feliz Navidad, saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
